


What happens in Taipei...

by highqualityidiot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Concerts, M/M, Making Out, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: Baekhyun's bored at the hotel after their concert, which leads to cuddles in Chanyeol's bed...





	What happens in Taipei...

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in February after EXO's Taipei concerts and finally got around to finishing it. 
> 
> Inspired completely by all the glorious baekyeol fanservice we got that weekend! The fic is set on Feb 10 and 11.  
> It's my first time writing something canon lol so it was interesting! I'm not completely happy with how this turned out but I just want it off my hands ;_;
> 
> Hope you like it anyway~

 

A soulless sigh escapes Baekhyun’s lips as he flops down on the hotel bed. For a while he just lies there, staring at the ceiling, zoning out. They just came back from a very late dinner, so his stomach’s full and he’s kind of worn out from the concert but not sleepy in the slightest. He rolls over and digs up his phone, flicking lazily through Naver and Youtube, trying to think of what to do. Other than washing up and going to bed, like he should.

While he’s scanning through an article about the Olympics, the group chat tings endlessly for new messages. When Baekhyun clicks it open, he sees it’s just their manager reminding them about the leaving time tomorrow, and Junmyeon and Chanyeol talking about pineapple tarts. Baekhyun snorts. But when he’s scrolling back and forth through the new messages, he gets an idea. Or more like a weird impulse.

He clicks through his contact list and sends a message.

_what are u doing rn??_

**Chanyeol**  
_nothing much  
why_

 _coming over!!_ , Baekhyun types quickly before getting up, grabbing his room key card and marching out.

He gets to the right door but doesn’t manage to knock before it opens, revealing a questioning looking Chanyeol.

“What’s up?”

“I’m bored,” Baekhyun says like it explains everything and lets himself in past the other.

Chanyeol chuckles, closes the door and walks back in in Baekhyun’s tow. “And what can I do for that?”

“I don’t know, just keep doing whatever you were doing and keep me company for a while, I guess.”

By the looks of it, Chanyeol’s just been nesting in the bed with his laptop the whole time. Baekhyun can appreciate that, and he flops down on the un-disheveled side of the bed. He glances at Chanyeol and half-expects the other to start protesting or complaining but instead the taller just snorts and goes round the bed to take his spot among the blanket and pillows and laptop. While Chanyeol’s adjusting himself, Baekhyun takes his chance and snatches one pillow from him, propping it against the headboard and making himself comfortable.

“What were you doing earlier?” Baekhyun asks, watching Chanyeol prop the laptop on his stomach but still continuing scrolling with his phone.

“This,” Chanyeol gestures to his phone and laptop and laughs softly.

“Same. Did you shower yet?”

“Nope.”

“…Same.”

They laugh and go back to their phones for a moment until Chanyeol inches closer and shows Baekhyun a clip of the short track final from today when Korea got gold. And after that a clip of women’s hockey. And a funny Suhorang video. And so on. After a moment, Baekhyun asks Chanyeol to put on some music in the background.

“What do you want?”

“Hmm, anything. Except your stuff.”

Baekhyun’s somehow ended up almost pressed against Chanyeol’s side but now he has to quickly roll away, laughing, and tries to block the coming jab with his pillow.

“I should kick you out for that,” Chanyeol huffs, feigning offence. He puts on _Stay with me_ and watches as Baekhyun inches his way closer again.

“Good thing you like me, so you won’t do it~”

“You think?”

“I _know_.”

Chanyeol gives him an eye-roll and goes back to his phone, but Baekhyun can see the glint in his eyes and twitching of his mouth, so he knows they’re good. It’s been a while since banter like this, and Baekhyun enjoys it greatly. He also enjoys Chanyeol’s body heat and the way the other’s voice and laughter vibrate through him when he presses closer. He rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, with the excuse of peeking at his phone screen (he’s scrolling through Instagram).

Baekhyun closes his eyes for a moment and exhales deeply through his nose. The lying down, warmth and silent music have worked their wonders as he feels lassitude spreading through his body. He thinks in passing how good Chanyeol smells for someone who’s done a three-hour concert and not showered since. His mind is a mess right now.

He feels Chanyeol’s head turning and a nudge of the elbow against his side.

“Don’t you fall asleep on me.” And a light flick on his forehead for good measure.

Baekhyun scrunches his face, burying it in Chanyeol’s shoulder and answers by wrapping his arm and leg around the taller one and huddling even closer, if possible.

Chanyeol chuckles. “What’s up with you today?” He sounds thoroughly amused.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun admits and tilts his head to look up at Chanyeol. The motherfucker has that small smile playing on his lips, the faint laugh lines crinkling the corners of his eyes, and Baekhyun feels his stomach jump a little. Honestly what _is_ up with him?

“I just… feel like cuddling a bit? And maybe also making out but I understand if that’s a bit, uh, overboard.”

It’s the second time Baekhyun tries his luck and gives Chanyeol an excuse to kick him out, and the second time it doesn’t happen. Instead, Chanyeol purses his lips, looking thoughtful and sets his laptop aside. He then wraps a loose arm around Baekhyun, his fingers brushing softly against Baekhyun’s neck, sending light shivers down his spine in their wake.

“Overboard, you say?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “A little.” He drops his eyes to Chanyeol’s lips and licks his own. He’s done being subtle (if he ever even was).

Chanyeol luckily takes the hint and leans in to press their lips together. Baekhyun opens his mouth instantly and slips his tongue into Chanyeol’s. The angle is a bit awkward so Chanyeol turns on his side and pulls Baekhyun flush against him. He gently strokes Baekhyun’s face, neck and arm and Baekhyun contently hums into his mouth. He lets his own hand travel lower and slips it under Chanyeol’s t-shirt, sliding it to the small of his back, drawing random figures on the skin with his fingers.

The kisses are deep, slow and lazy, and the touches soft and lingering, and Baekhyun loves it like that. He breathes in Chanyeol’s scent, sucks on his bottom lip and eventually pulls Chanyeol half on top of him so he can let both of his hands wander under the other’s shirt. He kind of loses the sense of time, and only when Chanyeol mumbles something about clock, Baekhyun snaps out of his haze.

“What?”

“Just wondering what time it is,” Chanyeol says and turns to look for his phone.

“Who cares?” Baekhyun asks. “I’m ready to lose some sleep over this.”

Chanyeol locates his phone and checks the screen. 2.16 a.m. “Me too. It’s just–“

A loud knock on the door makes them both jump.

“Who comes at this hour?” Baekhyun hisses.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s Yongmin hyung,” Chanyeol whispers and scrambles to his feet.

He raises a finger to his lips and throws the blanket over Baekhyun before hurrying to the door. Baekhyun pulls the cover over his head and lies very flat and very still, trying to listen to the conversation happening at the door. It really sounds like their manager hyung, and from what Baekhyun can hear, he’s just telling Chanyeol to go to bed. Then there’s a click of the door and a deep sigh heaved by Chanyeol.

Baekhyun throws the blanket aside and sits up. “Is it Chanyeolie’s bedtime now?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him. “I guess. So now I need to kick you out for real.”

“Too bad,” Baekhyun pouts, but grabs his phone and gets up nonetheless. It’s been a fun and worthwhile visit after all.

Baekhyun steps to Chanyeol and gives his cheek a quick peck for the heck of it. And another to his mouth. “So, good night then.”

They stand nose to nose, and the look Chanyeol’s giving to him is weirdly intense and that alone is almost enough to rile Baekhyun up again. He really needs to leave.

“Good night,” Chanyeol wishes. And then, when Baekhyun’s turned away and already at the door: “…Later?”

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol, unable to hide the stupid grin on his face but at least he sees Chanyeol sporting an identical one.

“Maybe,” he says while opening the door. “See you at breakfast.”

Baekhyun closes the door softly and hurries back to his room. He jacks off in the shower before sleeping.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun wakes up all groggy and zombie-walks down to breakfast with their manager and Sehun and Kai. Other members are all there already, eating in silence and looking equally sleepy. Baekhyun needs some caffeine in his system to wake him up so he heads straight towards the buffet to get some coffee. On his way to the table he passes behind Chanyeol, who sits crouched looking at his phone, his hood pulled up. While stepping by, Baekhyun quickly tugs at the hood, making it fall off. The low grunt that follows makes him smile into his drink. Baekhyun rounds the table and sits down beside Jongdae and across Chanyeol. He sips his coffee (a bit too bitter) and takes great pleasure in knowing that Chanyeol tries to kick him under the table but cannot reach. Baekhyun is an adult and blows a raspberry at the other and feels a lot more awake already.

 

It’s the second day of the concerts and everyone seems more relaxed in the rehearsals and backstage. Baekhyun, too, is in good mood, which means he’s being even noisier and cheekier than usually and almost only one who can deal with his full antics that day is Chanyeol. Their banter continues all the way until the concert and even during it, both of them finding every possible chance to mutual teasing and joking. Baekhyun’s eyes are over and over again drawn to Chanyeol across the stage, past the other members and their dancers, and a couple of times he looks over, Chanyeol is already watching him, and his stomach flips pleasantly when they exchange quick smiles mid-choreo.

It all riles Baekhyun up more than he even realizes. When the concert wraps up and they return backstage, Chanyeol steps past him, quickly squeezing his shoulder and brushing a palm down his arm, flashing him a toothy grin. Chanyeol is sweaty, in his black t-shirt and hair ruffled, his usual post-concert mess, and Baekhyun’s stomach churns with want. All day he’s tried so hard to keep the images of last night away, but now it’s all flooding back, making his neck heat up and the gnawing restlessness set in.

 

Despite his inner turmoil, Baekhyun sticks to Chanyeol’s side when they leave the venue and head for dinner. He tries to send subtle messages to the other with meaningful glances and light touches but he isn’t sure if they’re going through or not. A couple times Chanyeol looks at him with raised eyebrows and wth-are-you-up-to expression. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and, once they arrive at the restaurant, sends him an actual message.

_Later? At the hotel?_

It takes Chanyeol a moment to answer but when the single thumbs up emoji arrives, Baekhyun bites back a smile as their group settles down in the tables for some hotpot. Baekhyun catches Chaneyol’s eyes for a second when they sit down; the other looks all collected but his reddened ears give him away. Good, since Baekhyun isn’t going to be the only tormented one here. He takes a seat across Chanyeol and notices that this time the table is on the small side; he slips off one shoe and experimentally stretches out his leg, brushing his foot against Chanyeol’s calf. The little footsie is worth it, if only for Chanyeol’s expressions and red ears. When he realizes Baekhyun isn’t going to stop anytime soon he stretches out his own legs, crossed at the ankles, and lets Baekhyun keep his leg in between them.

The dinner feels endless but eventually they’re all done with the food, pay and start heading back to the hotel. Baekhyun feels worn-out and in overdrive at the same time, the same way as the night before. Once they arrive, he hurries to his room despite the urge to just follow Chanyeol straight to his. Baekhyun closes the door, throws his things at the bed and paces around, exhaling deeply. It’s been a while since he’s been this frustrated and he doesn’t know what to make of it.

Baekhyun wonders how long does he have to wait until he can go and jump at Chanyeol. The other should be very aware of his low-running patience. He’s just about to message Chanyeol when there’s a light knock at the door and Baekhyun stumbles to it in a second.

There stands Chanyeol, in his hoodie and ruffled hair, looking a bit fidgety.

“Hi,” he says awkwardly when Baekhyun opens the door. “I was thinking that coming here would be a better idea…”

“Great thinking,” Baekhyun nods and pulls Chanyeol in.

“I hope you know that today’s been torture,” he says, slowly walking backward and pulling Chanyeol further in with him.

Chanyeol chuckles. “What do you think fans would say if they heard how you call our concerts?”

Baekhyun jabs him in the rib but can’t help a smile. “You know what I mean, fucker.”

“I sure do.” Chanyeol takes half a step closer and toys with the zipper of Baekhyun’s hoodie. “So…?”

“So,” Baekhyun stands on his tiptoes and kisses Chanyeol long and good because god knows that’s what he’s wanted all day.

“Shower with me?” he asks when finally pulling away. “I know you haven’t showered yet.”

Baekhyun supposes he doesn’t need to do much coaxing but strips off his hoodie and t-shirt without wavering anyway and then eagerly reaches for Chanyeol’s hoodie, making the other snicker.

“I suppose you won’t take no as an answer?” Chanyeol asks but raises his arms automatically and lets Baekhyun pull the hoodie over his head and toss it aside. His hair is even bigger mess now, and Baekhyun gently runs his fingers through the dark locks a couple of times.

“Correct,” he smiles and kisses Chanyeol again. “So clothes off and in the shower! We only have so much time before your _bedtime_.”

Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol’s expression and quickly backs off in the bathroom but gets Chanyeol’s balled up t-shirt thrown at his head all the same. Chanyeol steps in after him, pulling the door shut and cornering Baekhyun against the sink table. He pulls Baekhyun into another kiss, sliding a hand down to cup his ass, grinding their crotches together. The friction feels maddening and amazing at the same time, and Baekhyun moans into Chanyeol’s mouth.

“You know,” he says breathily when Chanyeol moves to kiss and nibble on his neck, “you really got me today, there on stage.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol chuckles and raises his head to look at Baekhyun, eyes amused and curious.

“The shoelace tying…”

“Ah.” A pleased grin spreads on Chanyeol’s face. “Was it heart-fluttering~?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but can’t help a smile. “Maybe? A little.”

“Because of the gesture or because I was on my knees in front of you?”

“Both?” Baekhyun smirks and is about to pull Chanyeol back to his mouth when the other suddenly drops down on his knees. He looks up at Baekhyun, eyes bright and unreadable.

“Like this?”

He tugs at Baekhyun’s sweatpants, pulling them down over his thighs and calves. Then, he gently lifts each leg to pull the pants off completely and casts them aside. Chanyeol doesn’t let go off his left leg though, but props it against his own knee and softly slides his hand up Baekhyun’s calf to the back of his knee. He quickly gazes up at Baekhyun through his lashes, and Baekhyun swallows, his throat suddenly dry and heart speeding up. He grabs the behind sink table for support.

Baekhyun watches how Chanyeol gently nuzzles his inner thigh, his lips and breath ghosting over the skin, making shivers run up and down his spine. Eventually, Chanyeol starts teasingly kissing and licking his way up, his mouth ending up agonizingly close to Baekhyun’s crotch but not quite there. He takes his sweet time with the kisses and caressing touches, and Baekhyun feels like going mad. Every hot breath and teasing touch of lips and tongue go straight to his dick. He reaches out a hand to card through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Chanyeol,” he says with shaky voice. “If you don’t stop I’ll come here just like that.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Chanyeol glances up at him, and Baekhyun really might go mad because of those bright eyes, red lips and mess of hair.

He inhales deeply, trying to momentarily gather himself, and pulls Chanyeol up. He lightly shoves the taller one towards the shower. “You may continue there. After you’ve washed my hair.”

They do somehow manage to shampoo and rinse each other’s hair successfully but after that, when it’s Chanyeol’s turn to scrub Baekhyun’s back, he gets a little caught up in kissing and licking along Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder instead. Chanyeol steps closer to him, his chest meeting Baekhyun’s back and his erection pressing quite distractingly against Baekhyun’s ass. Chanyeol continues mouthing at his neck, teeth scraping against the skin lightly, and he brings his hand down to wrap firmly around Baekhyun’s dick.

Baekhyun bites back a moan as the other starts slowly pumping his hand up and down. He leans his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder, closing his eyes and melting against him. Baekhyun could come just like this, with Chanyeol’s fingers tight around his cock and wet mouth against his neck, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to settle with only that. Soon enough, he turns off the water and flips Baekhyun around, kneeling before him for the third time that day.

Baekhyun leans against the shower’s tile wall for support as Chanyeol wraps fingers around the base of his dick and takes the head into his mouth. He seems to hesitate a bit, glancing up at Baekhyun like seeking for an approval. All Baekhyun can do is dip his fingers into Chanyeol’s wet hair and gently guide him further, giving a small nod and a strained _please_ at the back of his throat.

His eyes flutter shut and head dips back, bumping against the wall, as Chanyeol takes him in all the way. It’s a bit sloppy but Baekhyun doesn’t care the slightest; all his hazy mind can think is how amazing Chanyeol’s mouth feels around him. The light pressure as he sucks, the faint scrape of teeth and the tongue curling under the shaft. Chanyeol raises his other hand to hold his hips still while the other fondles his balls. Baekhyun bites his lip, hard, trying to suppress the moans in his throat and breathing raggedly through his nose as the pleasure pools deep in his gut. Chanyeol bobs his head quicker, suddenly licking over the tip and Baekhyun comes without a warning.

“Shit–sorry,” he gasps, catching his breath, and watches Chanyeol pull back. The other hastily wipes the corner of his mouth and shakes his head, smiling.

Chanyeol slowly pushes himself up with a grunt and buries his head on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“My thighs are about to cramp,” he mutters and Baekhyun snorts.

“Poor you. We should probably hurry then.” Baekhyun turns his head and presses open-mouthed kisses along Chanyeol’s neck while reaching for his dick. A couple of quick, firm strokes are enough to make Chanyeol shudder and pant against him. Baekhyun wants to return the favor properly so he drops on his knees in turn (hoping his thighs won’t protest) and takes Chanyeol into his mouth.

Chanyeol groans and tugs at his hair as Baekhyun sucks on him hard. He slides a hand up on Chanyeol’s thigh and squeezes, slightly massaging the taut muscle with his fingers. Chanyeol pants and gently pulls at his hair again as a warning.

“Baek–“

But Baekhyun just hums and dips his head down one more time before pulling out a bit, sucking hard at the tip, and Chanyeol comes in his mouth with a low moan. Baekhyun sucks him through it, keeps stroking his thighs, and when Chanyeol’s hand eventually drops off of his hair, he carefully stands up, snorting at Chanyeol’s slightly dazed expression.

“Wow,” the other mumbles, his eyes wandering around Baekhyun’s face, making him snicker.

“I know right,” he says and leans in for a couple of lingering, lazy kisses.

Eventually, they get around to rinse themselves one more time before getting out of the shower. Baekhyun throws a towel at Chanyeol and watches him pick up his clothes that are scattered around the bathroom floor and the corridor.

“Should’ve taken some spare clothes with me,” Chanyeol mutters while turning one of his socks back to right-side out.

“For the time being, you can wear this,” Baekhyun offers him the fluffy bathrobe from the rack, “and come cuddle in the bed with me.”

It’s half a joke but he’s happy when Chanyeol does just that. The taller flops down on the bed beside him and it’s like the previous night all over again. Only this time, Baekhyun doesn’t waste any time before cuddling and kissing Chanyeol. He feels nicely relaxed and limp after the shower and the blowjob and is ready to stay right there until the morning and their check-out.

“If I lie here any longer I soon won’t be able to get up at all,” Chanyeol says after a moment, sounding sleepy. He doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere though, with how he’s sprawled on the bed, arms around Baekhyun and the shorter half on top of him.

“So don’t,” Baekhyun says simply. He’s way too comfortable beside Chanyeol to let the other go anywhere. “Just sleep here. Yongmin hyung won’t find you here.”

“You just want to use me as a pillow.”

“And? I don’t hear you complaining.”

He can, however, almost hear the eye-roll that follows. Baekhyun looks up, propping his chin against Chanyeol’s chest and grinning up the other.

“ _Are_ you complaining?”

“No,” Chanyeol admits with a smile and scrunches his face when Baekhyun reaches up to smooch his cheek.

“My favorite pillow! Good night.”

 


End file.
